


The Itch

by Rinark



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinark/pseuds/Rinark
Summary: The Suit warns Kai'Sa with an itch. The clock is ticking.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Itch

The Itch 

The Itch is back. 

It starts at my feet, it always does. So that means I have about 7 hours. I’m still watching over a crack in the desert, nothing here for me. I need to find a settlement or something soon, if I’m lucky it will just be a farm. They won’t miss what I take and can still warn others of the monsters. I have noticed that the stem of creatures coming out of this crack have died down the past hour or so. I’m not arrogant enough to think I managed to do that so it means they have found something more interesting. I can say one thing for the Void. It never fails to find food. I just need to work out where that food is.

The Itch has reached my calves. 6 hours.

There, 140 clicks north. It’s a village. I can make it, I just need to move fast. I won’t let this many fall to the Void, I can’t let it learn how much food lives in those places. I need to out run it. 

The Itch has reached my thigh. 5 hours.

I can make it there, I will make it there.

The Itch has reached my back. 4 hours.

THERE. That’s where the breach would happen and nothing yet, There's still time, I can warn them, They can still run. 

The Itch has reached my shoulders. 3 hours.

Why won’t they listen. They want to fight but they can’t, no more than they could fight a sandstorm or a volcano. Even less so, at least a volcano can’t smell you. A volcano won’t follow you home. They need to run, how can I make them run?

The Itch has reached my elbows. 2 hours.

That’s it, out of time. I can feel it coming for them, they haven’t noticed, too busy waving spears at me to hear the thousands of legs moving this way. I need to show them how pointless it is. How effortlessly the swarm will take them, I contain a fraction of its power and yet all I need to do is flick my wrist and they will die. I need to show them how afraid they should be. 

The Itch is gone.

I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen, They thought themselves brave. I just needed to show them how ineffective bravery is in the face of the swarm. They ran after the second one was taken as easily as the first. But there is no time to mourn, the Void will be here soon.

Another incursion, another fight, another day of stolen time. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up, I don’t know how long I have been keeping this up, I stopped counting the days when I realised I didn't have any left, I only have hours.

The Itch is back.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of creative writing that I thought some of you might enjoy. Apologies for the lackluster tags I am still learning the system.


End file.
